Breakfast and a Date
by BoredGamer
Summary: The man entering looked about Dwight's age, his face completely neutral to his surroundings. He glanced about briefly, presumably looking for a good spot to sit. His eyes seemed to lock with Dwight's for a moment, lingering longer than needed before passing on. He could have sworn he saw a faint smirk before he moved, sitting a couple booths away. [Dwight/Jake, 80s AU]


Dwight plopped down into his usual seat within the corner of the near empty diner. Early morning sunlight shined through the windows, hitting the top of his head. The clanking of silverware and small talk between the few patrons served as background noise to Dwight's thoughts. Various plans over what jobs in the area he could apply for, what he could afford to do on top of school. Subconsciously he had begun biting his finger nails again. He continued to worry, unaware of the figure now standing in front of his booth.

"I told you that was a grody habit, dude."

Dwight looked up at the tanned blond, her expression joyful. She held herself casually, hand placed on her hip. He laid his arm back down on the table, embarrassed as he shifted his gaze and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, hi Meg"

"What? Disappointed to see me?"

"Oh, nonono!" he waved his hands frantically, growing more flustered by the second. Meg simply laughed at his reaction.

"I was joking, take a chill pill," she shifted her weight, continuing to grin. "I'll take it you want the usual?"

"Uh, yes please," Dwight mumbled, hunching into himself.

She nodded, turning around and heading back to the kitchen automatically. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he listened to Meg shouting his order across the main counter. He watched her lean against it, tapping her fingers along to the soft rock playing from the jukebox nearby. She stuck her tongue out at him as she noticed the staring, he gave a soft smile in return. The jingle of bells signaling the front door opening caught both of their attention.

The man entering looked about Dwight's age, his face completely neutral to his surroundings. He glanced about briefly, presumably looking for a good spot to sit. His eyes seemed to lock with Dwight's for a moment, lingering longer than needed before passing on. He could have sworn he saw a faint smirk before he moved, sitting a couple booths away.

Once he was out of sight, he noticed Meg had pushed herself off the counter. Menu in hand as she headed towards the new customer, sending a wink Dwight's way. His cheeks grew warmer, both them and the tips of his ears glowing red. He didn't realize his mouth had been agape, was it like that the whole time? Oh, dear God, he must have looked like totally lame. Footsteps approached his booth, he didn't bother looking up as he covered his face with his hands, slightly muffling his voice.

"Meg, before you say it, yes I know he had a gnarly ass but I am not, I repeat, am NOT going to go over there and flirt with him."

"So… I have a gnarly ass, huh?"

He froze, completely taken aback by the masculine voice he was, by no means, expecting to hear in response. This was not happening, nope, no way, this was totally whack, he did not just do what he thinks he just did. He slowly rose his head, peering out from behind his fingers. His eyes wide as we saw the man standing just a few steps away, an eyebrow raised as they made eye contact once again.

Dwight tried to speak, mouth moving to form words but all that came out were faint noises of surprise. The corner of the man's lips turned up as he slipped leisurely into the seat across from him. He slouched back against the seat, hands shoved into his pockets as his gaze moved from Dwight to the room around them.

"I- um, what, I- why are you?"

"Your friend over there wants to set us up" his tone matter-of-fact as he watched Meg work, her ponytail bouncing as she walked. Dwight followed his line of sight, deflating as Meg noticed and proceeded to give him a knowing look.

"Of course she is…" Dwight whispered under his breath, low enough to escape Jake's hearing.

Dwight rubbed the back of his neck, fidgeting in his seat as he debated going about the current situation. Out of all the things to happen after getting fired just yesterday, this was not one he had been expecting. Hell, this wasn't something he'd been expecting in general.

"So, uh- what did she say to you?" Dwight stuttered a bit, mentally berating himself for it afterwards as the other turned back to him.

"Things," he shrugged.

Well that was informative, "Ah, okay…. well, I'm Dwight... uh, what's your name?"

"Jake."

"So…Jake, um, what brings you here?"

"Hungry, wanting to get out of the house, you know the deal."

"Uh, ye-yeah," Dwight gave an awkward laugh, "None of your friends down for chilling?"

"Could say that."

Dwight blinked, not expecting the response. Before he could ask more Meg appeared, two plates in hand. Dwight's usual was set before him, Jake's own being placed simultaneously. With a cheery well wishing Meg was gone as quick as she had come, leaving him alone with Jake once again.

His stomach growled as the food's aroma filled his nostrils. Rubbing his hands together he closed his eyes, taking in the moment before digging in. On the other side of the table Jake watched the small display, his fork hovering over his food as he leaned on the table.

"What about you?"

Dwight paused in his eating, mouth full as he looked at Jake like a deer in the headlights. The two just stared at each other for a moment before he swallowed.

"What?"

"Your friends, they not around either?"

"I, uh, well you see, about that…" Dwight shifted in his seat uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't have any?"

The words struck more than Dwight had expected, well he didn't expect to here the fact so bluntly to his face at least. Slouching into his seat with his eyes downcast, his heart felt like it had physically sunken further into his chest. His silence and demeanor seemed to be enough of an answer for Jake as the man re-positioned himself before speaking again.

"Don't get so bummed out, you're not the only one."

"Wait what?" Dwight pulled himself back up, leaning over the table, "But- you're so rad! You got that aloof attitude, the look and those really bad studded leather pants-"

He felt himself getting flustered again as Jake broke out laughing, realizing just what he had blurted out.

"And a gnarly ass, right?" Jake continued to chuckle, a wholehearted smile across his face. Dwight sank into his seat, trying to fade from existence as his entire head reassembled a hot pepper.

Silence fell between the two men as Jake's laughter died down, he had gone back to eating with a smile still lingering. Dwight debated speaking, unsure of what exactly to say in this situation. I mean here was this fresh-looking dude, talking to him, talking and not being ignored or teased by this dude, and he has done nothing but embarrass himself thus far. He slid his way back into a regular sitting position, a hint of red still present.

"So, uh…" He trailed off. Jake looked over to him again, waiting for him to continue as he chewed, "Why did you, um, accept Meg's offer to er- befriend me, uh that's the waiter by the way-"

"Figured as much." He paused much to Dwight's dismay, he did a light stretch before resuming "I guess, I just… wanted to try something new."

His tone told Dwight there was something he wasn't saying, but he wasn't lying either. The constant anxiety that this man, or anyone in general, was going to realize Dwight was just some dweeb and abandon him in the end nagged at him. The other side of his brain told him he would have done it by now with how much of an utter dipstick he's been. Dwight merely nodded, letting his mind fight as he went back to eating.

* * *

"Dudes alright over here?" Meg asked as she walked by, empty dishes from another table in hand.

"All good," Jake glanced up at her momentarily before both looked to Dwight whose mouth was stuffed once again. He gave a thumbs up to signal he agreed.

"Rad, I'll leave you to it than" Meg's face lit up in triumph at her attempts moving smoothly, sneaking in another wink towards Dwight as she left.

Dwight returned to his food as he tried to mentally ignore her, a comfortable silence settling in as they ate. He noticed Jake's foot lightly tapping to the music playing, the jukebox that had been shuffling through various soft rock songs had switched to an acoustic one. He'd have to ask him about his music tastes later, be a good conversation starter hopefully. That was if Jake wanted to continue hanging out of course.

* * *

"So…" Dwight dragged out the word, prolonging asking the question eating at him. Both plates laid empty, cups nearing the same state, the bill paid. Jake raised an eyebrow, his full attention now on him making the nervousness grow.

"Do you…like, uh, wanna, um, do this… again sometime? Maybe?" His voice raising and cracking as he spoke. He seemed to pause a moment as he considered the offer, Dwight's heart feeling like it was gonna burst out of his chest any minute from the anticipation and anxiety.

"The talking or the eating?"

"I-uh, Either or?"

"Sure," Jake chuckled again as Dwight sighed in relief, his heart no longer attempting to burst out of his chest. Jake slid out of the booth, standing with his hands back in his pockets as he looked down at him, "Same time tomorrow?"

"That'd be wicked perfect."


End file.
